Manual del Lobo By Seth Clearwater
by Merlys Caroline Black
Summary: "Reglas para Sobrevivir en la Manada los Primeros Diez Días y no Volverte Loco en el Intento" Parodia con o sin sentido. Por: Kammy y MCB.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fic obviamente son de Step Meyer la creadora de los grandes amores de mi vida :D aunque Seth y Jacob son solo míos :$

**Summary:**"_Reglas para Sobrevivir en la Manada los Primeros Diez Días y no Volverte Loco en el Intento_" Parodia con o sin sentido.

**Manual del Lobo  
><strong>

**"_Reglas para Sobrevivir en la Manada los Primeros Diez Días y no Volverte Loco en el Intento_"**

**_Escrito por Seth Clearwater_**

**_Editado por Seth Clearwater_**

Bienvenido a la que puede ser tu peor pesadilla si no estás preparado para enfrentarla, pero lo que puede ser de lo más entretenido si aprendes a reírte del mal ajeno, si eres como la segunda opción, busca palomitas y siéntate frente al ordenador, esto va para largo.

Me presento soy **SETH CLEARWATER **miembro de la manada y un "Sin Cargo de Nada" en ella, porque hay alfas, betas, hasta signos de suma y resta pero no, a Seth no le dan nada. Ni siquiera le toca novia en este asunto ¬¬.

_Nota: Hasta en las manadas usamos matemáticas ¬¬_

Te entrego estas reglas para que no cometas los mismos errores que los demás miembros de esta familia de lobos. Pensaras que esto es muy solidario de mi parte pero no lo es. Lo hago para reírme del resto, estoy aburrido.

Como ya te habrás dado cuenta ahora puedes tener pelos por todas partes. Y serás caliente por el resto de tu vida, si quieres compruébalo, puedes freír un huevo en tu abdomen, no gastas más dinero en abrigos y esas cosas. (Ser de sangre caliente les atrae a las chicas, sobre todo si no usas polera).

Por el gimnasio no tienes que preocuparte ya que este nuevo cuerpo traer músculo de sobra al estilo The Rock . (Aunque no menciones nada de músculo a Sam por que no le agrada, su único gran musculo es su gran panza)

**Tema 1**

**"Leyendas Quileutes"**

Somos nativos de la reserva la "Push" (ni idea del por que el nombre suena a bufido o estornudo) y respeto mis leyendas, desde donde provenimos hasta nuestros días. Pero hay cosas que la verdad no tienen sentido…

Taha Aki y la Tercera Esposa: El ataque de los fríos a la reserva blah blah blah ya saben que mato a su primogénito y todo eso. La leyenda cuenta que la tercera esposa (la pobre es tan importante y ni el nombre le sabemos) pongámosle… Aki tah (vale es raro pero volteo el nombre del jefe) Ella salvo a la tribu cuando clavo una daga en su estomago y así distrajo a los vampiros con su sangre.

_OK perfecto, ingenioso.__  
><em>  
>Pero mi punto es: ¿Tenia que ser tan extremista? Ósea, ¿No pudo solo cortarse un dedo? ¿Tenia que punzarse la panza en serio? Pero bueno eso es lo que le da el drama a la leyenda y toda historia necesita drama por que si no llega ¿no?<p>

A parte. _¿Para que estamos nosotros si un humano nos va a salvar rajándose el estomago?_¬¬

Pero lo importante de esto es que puedes saltarte toda esta palabrería viendo una que otra película relacionada con lunas nuevas y eclipses, pero en lo personal te recomiendo ir a las reuniones del consejo comes como condenado y gratis.

**Imprimación**: Es cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, tu fiel compañera por el resto de la eternidad, una vez que vez a esa persona, no hay elección se convierte en tuya y tu de ella.

_Un poco drástico ¿no?__  
><em>  
>Es decir, ¿somos tan patéticos? ¿No podemos enamorar a una chica siendo nosotros mismos, usando nuestros propios encantos que la magia del año del queso nos tiene que ayudar?<p>

**VOZ DE ESPIRITU QUILEUTE**: Ninguna mujer en sus cabales querría una pareja que puede tener pelos por todos lados, más que una persona normal.

**VOZ DE SETH**: Vale, pero ¿Qué no les parece sexy que seamos transformes dos en uno? Es simple, "TRANSFORMERS" cambiamos de forma, dos en uno, un pack, somos novios y perros a la vez. Pareja y mascota en uno. Eso es sexy.

**VOZ EMMETT CULLEN**: No lo es, es raro.

**VOZ DE ESPIRITU QUILEUTE:**¿Qué hace un frio en nuestras tierras?

**EMMETT**: Eso paso de moda, ahora no somos fríos somos "sexys". ¿Que no vez las pelis de ahora?

**VOZ DE SETH**: Emmett es mi manual, solo apto para licántropos.

**VOZ DE EMMETT:**Ya verás Seth haré mi manual y no te dejare hablar.

**VOZ DE SETH**: Eres un frio, así que fuera de nuestras tierras. Tampoco admito espíritus y/o muertos, y tú eres ambos, así que largo.

**VOZ DE ESPIRITU QUILEUTE**: Pero…

**VOZ DE SETH**: Sin peros, bye bye espíritu.

_Suspiro y sigo escribiendo_ – Me disculpo por esta pequeña interrupción. Bueno sigo con el tema, la imprimación es más bien, algo que te dice **"con esta te quedas deja de joder".**En fin, es como una cadena invisible, es obligatorio que debes amarla de por vida y no queda de otra, solo pide que al menos tenga un cuerpo de infarto y tenga la cara bonita.

Si ese es mi caso, no me molesto.

**Tema 2**

**"Cosas que deberías saber y no olvidar"**

**SAM ULEY**: (No me pregunten por que su nombre es como de perro) Lo que interesa de él es que esta un poco obeso y no logra bajar de peso. Lo identificaras de inmediato cuando este con nosotros. No harás otra cosa que ver su estomago. Su impronta es Emily. OK, Sam perdió el control y le destruyo la cara. Si tanto la ama ¿Por que no le paga la condenada operación? En vez de babear sus cicatrices cada vez que la ve.

_Nota: La saliva de lobo no sana dah! Somos lobos no magos._

Después de todo Emily es la cocinera de todos y pues lo engorda como pavo para cena de acción de gracias. Creo que Emm se venga, el desfiguro su cara ella su cuerpo. "Ojo x ojo, panza x panza"

_Muy justo, chica lista_.

**JACOB BLACK:**Es el alfa de mi manda. Bueno mía mía no, de él (va ustedes entienden) Él es genial lo admiro desde pequeño y quiero ser como el de grande, alto musculoso y capaz de hacer dudar a una chica entre un vampiro y yo... Lo que no estaba en mis planes a seguir era imprimarme de una bebe. No quería limpiar pañales menos si significaba que dentro de unos años yo agarraría ese trasero con otros fines ustedes entienden... Es raro, pero Jake es genial, no soy marica para decir quien es guapo o esta bueno pero es un gran amigo.

**PAUL**: Esta enredado con Rachel. Eran como perros y gatos de pequeños recuerdo que el destrozo varias de sus muñecas, pero luego "ZAZ" el es un lobo, se ven, se impriman y todo olvidado. Es decir, si alguna vez lastimas a una chica y tienes hambre, conviértete en lobo imprímate y aprovéchate de eso para arrasar con la nevera de su casa. Porque seamos claros. Paul tiene hambre y los Black's una nevera llena de comida.

Entonces unamos hechos:

Paul hambriento + es lobo - Rachel no lo soporta + Billy hizo mercado - Rachel sigue detestándolo + Él sigue teniendo hambre.

**Resultado:**Imprímate y tu estomago será alimentado. Fin de la ecuación-

**JARED:**Resulta que tiene dos años estudiando con el amor de su vida con quien compartían banca en el Inst. Kim llego a quedar turnia de tanto mirar a Jared, quien a su vez casi le da mal de ojo por ser tan observado. Y luego con un "Estoy imprimado" y ya la chica lo perdona.

_Que voluntad eh? ¬¬ _

**EMBRY:**La verdad no hay mucho que decir de él, aun no ha metido la pata hasta el fondo como el resto, solo puedo decir el tampoco tiene un signo en la manada, solo se tongonea derrochando físico y pelaje por ahí, como yo.

**QUIL:**¿Nanear a tu futura novia? Ver como se hace popo en los pañales. Eso no quisiera verlo menos olerlo pero Quil... Es valiente.

**LEAH**: Es mi hermana así que no te atrevas a fantasear con ella cuando entre en fase. Si te atienes a eso no tendrás ningún problema conmigo. Y nunca pero nunca le menciones nada sobre la Imprimación. Por que si lo haces no sentirás tu trasero en semanas – Créeme ya pase por eso u.u

**SETH:**Pues este chico si que es guapo, sexy y el portador de toda la testosterona del mundo. Es agradable y simpático. Es el héroe de la manada cuando mando sin ayuda a un chupasangre directo al infierno.

_Oh, yeah. Seth es genial._

**Tema 3****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"Reglas para Sobrevivir en la Manada"****  
><strong>

**1 Regla:** "Si eres un lobo jamás te imprentes con la prima de tu novia, que después por vueltas dramáticas de la vida entra a tu manada y te hace la vida de cuadritos torturándote por haberla dejado"

EJ: SAM ULEY.

**2 Regla:** "Si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga como Jacob, no desesperes. ¡Espera a que tenga una hija y te quedas con ella, nueva de paquete y con menos dramas! (Jake eres mí "Ídolo").

EJ: JACOB BLACK.

**3 Regla:** "No irrites a Leah...No te gustara ser torturado de por vida, es mi hermana y la amo pero es un caramelo de limón con sal".  
>EJ: TODOS HEMOS PASADO POR ESO O.o<p>

**4 Regla:**"No mires a Nessie o Jake te sacara los ojos. Imprimarse con una niña es como los perros hacen pis en un lugar. Eso ya es territorio. Es decir, nessie esta marcada por Jacob.

**EJ: CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA TENER EL TRASERO EN EL ESTOMAGO, ROMPA ESTA REGLA XD**

**5 Reglas**: No es recomendable imprimarse de bebes, puede tener efectos secundarios como: Bolas azules por no tener nada con nadie durante mucho tiempo mientras esperas y corres el riesgo de que no se quede contigo... No hay garantía y quedarías con bolas azules, enserio no lo hagas".

EJ: QUIL ATEARA & JACOB BLACK.

**6 Regla**: "A esta la denomino "Como joder a tus Enemigos Naturales". ¿Qué haces para joder de por vida a tu peor enemigo?... Te imprimas de su hija".

EJ: JACOB BLACK – _TOMA ESO EDWARD :P_

**7 Regla:**"Si quieres ser un buen padre sigue el ejemplo de Jacob y Quil... Ellos hicieron la práctica con sus mujeres".

**8 Regla:**"Nunca te quejes del olor meloso de los vampiros, se que quema la nariz como un mechero, pero no digas nada o simplemente no respires, porque luego te toca compartir toda la eternidad con uno de ellos por hablador"

_EJ: JACOB BLACK Y POSIBLEMENTE MI HERMANA -.- SOLO PIDO QUE ME CAIGA BIEN PORQUE YA SE QUE BIEN NO OLERA. _

NOTA: ESTA PROHIBIDO REVELAR EL SECRETO ASI QUE: NO LEAS LIBROS DE TWILIGHT, ESO NO EXISTE(Solo para guardar apariencias frente a los rostros pálidos)

**PD:**Cuando veas a dos jóvenes de 13 años que se llamen Collin y Brandy, que anden descalzos y sin polera no los mandes a vestirse. Aunque no lo creas ellos son parte de la manada¬¬.

_Que la fuerza los acompañe jóvenes aprendices de lobo. Por que yo no estaré junto a ustedes cuando la rieguen y jodan a los demás. Espero que después de esto no se me acerquen a hacer preguntas mongólicas sobre este manual porque es algo secreto y confidencial.__  
><em>

**Sin más que decir, Seth Clearwater.****  
><strong>  
><em>Que la paz y la licantropía sean con ustedes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Fic Escrito en Conjunto con mi hermana chilena, Kammy. Te amo hermana.<em> Tomenlo todo con puro humor sin animo de ofender a las Chicas Team Wolf nosotras somos unas :B

**Merlys: **Hola Chicas *-* - _saluda Kammy ¬¬_

**Kammy:** Hola Chicas.

**Merlys:** *-* Mucho Mejor, bueno Girls he aqui este santo manual u.u idea de mi paisana aqui presente :P yo solo meti mis narices aqui - como suelo hacerlo en todo xD - y nuestras mentes juntas es igual: Este Oneshot :P

**Kammy:** gracias por darme credito... pero todo el talento en el arte de reir es de Caroline...jajajja... solo propuse la idea... lo que si es ke nunca se como nombrar estas cosas... no se si son fics... OS... o OneShot...

**Merlys:** Resumelo a OS :P es mas facil jaja..Para que no alla lios el credito de esta locura es de ambas *O* awww! nuestro primer fic juntas *-* jaja -ando sentimental :P- Pero ambas lo hicimos no es solo mi arte (: en fin, esperamos que les guste y al menos les saque un dolor de panza por reir o una sonrisita, lo que quieran dar :3

**Kammy:** Caro me estas censurando... no lo puedo creer...jajajjaja... son solo bromas...jajjaja... me pongo seria... solo espero ke les guste y coincido con mi Paissana en lo de ke sikiera esbocen una pekeña sonrisa... con eso estare conforme...jajajja... me encanto trabajar contigo...(sono muy profesional)... y estas loka sin duda...jajaja...

**Merlys:** Sii *-* algo de eso me han dicho algo loca muy loca, da lo mismo, mi cerebro no esta loco solo trabaja de manera diferente :P - sonrisa tierna - El placer fue mio paisana (todo de vaquero de una de esas pelis viejas que ni los nombres se xdxd) Bueno amores, que la fuerza y el poder de JEDI (vez no lo olvide ahora Kammy :D) los acompañe.

Sin mas nos despedimos, y esperamos que les alla gustado aunque sea un poco, a nosotras nos encanto hacerlo. Esperamos sus reviews! Hagan sonreir a este par de locas si ustedes rieron devuelvan la sonrisa y será un mundo mas feliz(?) ok no ._. jajaja

Cambio y fuera.

Besos :*

**Kammy&MCB :P**


End file.
